Forever Young
by ToonMayor
Summary: Lori wants to bond with Lincoln after looking through a photo album of their childhood, but he doesn't seemed to found his old childhood likes entretaning anymore. Meanwhile, Clyde tries to figure out why suddenly his pet cat Nepurrtiti is acting weird (this is a parody of the MLP FIM epside Forever Filly) All rights reversed. The Loud House Nickelodeon
1. Missing the old days

It was a regular day at the Louds house, all the siblings were entretained by their own thing; everyone except for the oldest one, Lori. She was in the attic looking for something of the sort

"Ugh! This place is literally the worst to find antiques for charity!" she exclaimed as she got covered from head to toe in dust and cobwebs, then she yelped as she tripped over a couple of boxes, she growled in exasperation as she saw with what she tripped, she saw a photo album of her spending time with a white haired boy in his early years

"Aww, I remember this one. It was a really fun time with Lincoln...one of the times we had fun together" then she suddenly realized that it has been so long that she spend a good time with her little brother and all this time she has been busy getting a job or spending time with Bobby or she simply has been sleeping between the cracks. The oldest Loud couldn't help but to burst into tears of melancholy and hugged the picture

"Oh, Lincoln!" she exclaimed as she whimpred a bit, then one of the youngest Loud, Lana called on Lori for some help

"Um, hey Lori. I need some of your..." she cut herself out as she saw a crying Lori with all her makeup ran off her eyes hugging her legs, then Lori saw her as her lip quiver and started to bawling her eyes out

"Um, is everything alright, Lori?" Lana asked her as she patted her sister's shoulder

"Oh this is terrible! I-I-I can't believe I had let the time passed by and I-I-I" she stutter as she burst into more tears, Lana grew confused of what Lori was saying then she looked at the photo album next to Lori and handed to her

"Um, do you mean all of this junk?" she asked, Lori kept on sniffing as she grabbed the album and looked at the pictures she had taken with Lincoln

"Yes...*sniff* This one was when we pretended to be fairytale characters...and this one is from when we did a rediculous get literaly fabulous safari...SO MANY WONDERFUL MEMORIES!" she yelled and crIed even harder than before as the younger sister handed her a tissue to blow her nose and clean her tears off, Lana handed the tissue again as she tossed it away

"I know this is confusing for you but WAAAAAAAA! Linconl loves dressing up...I MADE UP ALL OF HIS COSTUMES!" she exclaimed and keep of crying her lungs out, then Lana sighed of exasperation as she patted her shoulder

"Then why don't you spedn time with him? You nearly are breaking my ear durms with your crying" Lori looked at her pouting and thinking maybe Lana was right, but with a family of 10 sisters, chores to do and talking to Bobby, she thoight it wont be possible, then Lana simply said

"Don't need to worry of us. We'll be fine" the oldest sister though for a second, whar can go wrong after all. Her parents were around after lal to watch over them and it was a great day in addition

"*sniff* Thank You, Lana!" she said as she hugged her sister one more time and wipped of her dried tears and ran down stairs while tripping on the way down


	2. Bonding Time Calls!

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in his room taling to his best friend Clyde through his laptop

"Let me get this straight. You tell me that Nerpurrtitit is acting strange?" he asked to the glass-wearing boy

"Not quite, Linc; she is been avoiding me and my dads. And she doesn't longer sleep on her bed, she instead sleeps on my bed or in Cleopawtra's" he said as he pan the laptop to see a sleeping purple cat in his bed, Lincoln put his finhger under his chin as he tried to think what could be the cause, then he came with an idea

"What don't you bring her here? We can try to get into her old habits back" he said

"Are you sure about that?" Clyde asked him as he rised an eyebrow, Lincoln simply nodded in response, when suddenly Lori came bursting through his door

"Hey, lil' brother! Guess who is going to spend a whole day with you?" she said with enthusiasm, Lincoln got startaled at the sudden actutude coming from Lori as she hugged himand Lincoln got confused

"L-Lori, what are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" he asked him

"Wait is Lori there?" Clyde asked Lincoln as she started to get sweaty, Lori rolled her eyes playfully as she keep holding Lincoln

"Oh, don't be silly, Linky. I want to spend a whole day with you for funsies. Like in the old days!" she said as she keep smiling

"Oh, I really would love to, but I really got some stuff to get done right now" Lincoln said as he pointed at his laptop, the oldest Loud change her tone to dissappintment as she tried to keep her smile

"O-Okay, I see you are busy with some...stuff" she sadly sigh, the white haired Loud felt bad of sayign that until Clyde said

"It's okay Lincoln, I can ask your other sister to help me out with Nerpurrtiti. Go and spend a day with Lori" he said, Lincoln asked him is he would be okay with his other sisters, he nodded as Lincoln sighed in relief and walked towards a depressed Lori

"Okay, Lori. I'll spend a day with you" after saying that Lori rushed at him as he picked him up and hugged him again smiling wide

"Yay! A good day of siblings bonding!" she said while Lincoln give her an embarresed smile

"Now c'mon. I have a whoole day planned for really fun activities to do with you, Linc! she said as she held Lincoln's arm as she rushed down stairs without noticing she was dragging her younger brother on the floor


End file.
